This invention relates to a sport or hunting firearm with at least one barrel, each barrel being associated with a firing pin driven by a striker, with a lock housing comprising a triggering arrangement, and with at least one striker wherein the at least one striker is guided in an axially movable fashion and--if several strikers are provided, the strikers are arranged in superposed relationship, with a cocking device comprising a cocking bar, and with a safety device.
In conventional multiple-barrel firearms, the strikers are usually arranged so that they hit radially and are in side-by-side relationship. On account of this relatively broad construction of the lock housing, the stock of the firearm is weakened in the lock region.
A firearm lock for a multiple-barrel break-open firearm has been known from DOS 1,903,798 wherein strikers, cocking elements, and firing pins are arranged in parallel to one another and can be moved in the same direction, and these elements, designed substantially as rotational parts, are guided in bores.